My Mortal Daughter
by Laurenke1
Summary: One shot. Elrond's thoughts after his daughter's wedding and how she is now mortal.


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings. **

**Note: This is a one shot fic about Elrond's point of view after Arwen's wedding and when she was mortal. I hope you like it. _These are thoughts_**

_My mortal daughter_

"_From the moment you were born I knew you were destined for greatness, yet I always imagined you would lead your life with the Eldar but here you are, a radiant queen but mortal. Mortal as all of the people gathered here to watch you blossom as I know you will. Yet I wonder, will they come to love you as much as I love you?" _

Thoughts burned through my mind as I watched her, my daughter in a flowing pink dress as she simply glowed by her king's side. My daughter, the queen, the mortal. Oh how I hate to say these words, do not get me wrong I do not hate mortals but why must I lose my daughter to this cruel fate I know not.

As one who has lived longer then 6 thousand years you would think these feelings could not possibly temper his judgement but you are wrong. I may be counted among the wise but I feel as much as the man standing beside me. I know I will loose my daughter but nobody said it hurt so much, yet I am wise so I view this with greater insight then most.

She turns to me her most charming smile and I feel my own lips tug up in responds. A hand brushes mine and I can feel Glorfindel's worry in me but I shake my head, telling him I will be fine and I shall always treasure this sight, the sight of my beaming child with her love by her side. A love I raised as my own child, Aragorn, son of Arathorn and for a while Estel, son of Elrond.

She walks to me with all the dignity of a queen and asks in our native tongue. "Words please, Atar?" I nod, how can I deny her anything? I take her arm and turn, telling my golden shadow to stay behind for I must be alone with her, my evenstar, my Arwen.

Together we walk to the garden and in time past I would have allowed my mind to wrap her in safety but I know I cannot do that. She is alone now, surrounded from her family forever. Yet she knows we all love her and she will always be welcome, but in time when I leave these shores she must stay behind to live out her life with her lord.

"Your hands are cold." I gasp as she grabs my offered hand. She looks at me offended, did she not realize this? "I do not understand, Atar. You must explain this to me. When I awoke this morning my vision and hearing had dimmed, I am sure not as much as a mortal for I can still see much better and hear much better but dimmer then before, why is this?"

"You are mortal, Arwen. You should have realized that you would not only sacrifice the life you have led with the Eldar but also the gifts Eru bestowed upon us. The keen eyesight and hearing better then men, you have lost it the moment you became a mortal woman." If my voice sounded bitter Arwen did not comment on it.

She chewed on her lip and I was reminded of how she had done this when she was upset. "So this will be goodbye then, Atar?" She looked at me with tears standing in her pale blue eyes. I felt a brief flash of pain and I took her hand again as I spoke. "I think so, meleth. It will be the last time we shall speak like this before I pass into the West. The destruction of the ring took more from me then I at first thought and I must pass into the West and be reunited with your mother. We will see ach other again before I sail. I cannot leave without saying goodbye to you."

"You will bear my love to Naneth, will you not?" Her voice was hoarse and I knew she remembered her mother from times past. I hope it was before she was attacked and had diminished greatly. How Arwen remembered when her mother was kind and did not require help with everything that she did.

He nodded too overcome with sorrow to say anything. "I am happy, Atar. I am truly." I forced a smile upon my lips and leaned in to kiss the top of her bowed head. "Yes, I know, my daughter and that is really all I long for. It is time for you to return to your own life now, Evenstar, but may you remind you old one with the Eldar. May the blessing of the elves go with you."

I can feel the pain take shape again as I watch her turn away from me. I could tell she smiled as she beheld Aragorn. He smiled at her as well before he touched her hand with his and then told her something so soft I could not even hear it with my ears, he then came towards me.

All I could see was the king who walked towards me, not the small boy I once held in my arms. He was Elesar and I once again felt this pain deep in my chest, the pain which I only glimpse before when I parted ways with my brother. Now I would lose both my children to the mortal doom.

"Atar, I am so…" I cut him off as I held up my hand. "No, Estel, I do not wish to hear it. You are not sorry at all nor should you be. I knew the moment Arwen set eyes upon you I would lose her but I am glad it is you, my son. It is the curse of being a half elf. I can lose all my children to a mortal death as I lost my brother."

I cupped his cheek in my hand and continued. "I give my daughter to you freely for you have earned her. You have risen above your ancestors and will be a great king, with a beautiful queen by your side. Alas, I will not be here to see it." This time I did smile bitterly as I saw his shocked expression. "Do not deny it, my son. You have always known it but Arwen does not. She will not realize it until it is too late. Her ending will be bitter."

"Yes, but I hope that she can be happy with me and our life here." Aragorn surprised me by giving me a hug and I could not help but smile. "I think she will but for now you should go back to her. This is your day and she needs you." I watched him leave until he turned back to give me a lingering smile.

"_I need no words of love to tell him I love him. I need not utter such words to Arwen to tell her how dark my remaining years will be without her. Until I pass over to sea and I will be finally reunited with my beautiful wife, a wife restored to light." _

I was shaken out of my thoughts as Glorfindel stood beside me. He offered me a smile and a quick touch on the arm as he spoke. "She is mortal but will live a full life with Aragorn by her side. They will be blessed, Elrond, you need not worry."

"_Ah but I do. I will worry for her for all eternity. Knowing when she shall forfeit her life to follow Aragorn into the void. I wonder, did the Valar foresee this?" _

"I know naught, Elrond. And as much as it hurts you I know you have given her the greatest gift you could have given her, a change for a life with the man she loves. You are wise, Elrond, no matter what will happen from now on."

I smile once more as he can see the light from Valinor fill his eyes. I wonder if it will be the same with me. But I am at peace now and although the pain shall always be with me, I will gladly do it all over again just for the one glimpse of happiness I have given her, my mortal daughter.

The End

**Hope you liked it. Please review. **


End file.
